The End
by BellaMuerte
Summary: The Inu gang has finally deafeated Naraku..please R and R!


What do you do when you've thought you lost your love?...never fear! the shikon jewel is always here...(corny I know but when you read it you will see why I wrote that..)  
I do now own the characters on Inuyasha, etc.   
please R and R!  
words in Japanese that may come up..  
Ai Shiteru-I love you  
Arigatou-thank you  
Koibito-lover/sweetheart  
"Finally!" Sango exclaimed "Naraku has been defeated.." She exclaimed falling to the ground. "But..." Sango said quietly "Miroku..."She said in almost a whisper as she looked over at his fallen form. "Oh Miroku..."Sango said as she crawled over to him and stroked his bangs out of his face "You were great..and look..your curse is gone.." She said to him looking at his once cursed hand and taking a hold of it. "I wish you where here.." She said tears forming in her eyes "Why did you have to leave me.." She whispered to him. "I..need you.." Sango quietly whispered as she hugged him with what strength she had left. "I never got a chance to tell you how I felt..I never got to tell you that I love you.." She choked out as she cried on his still chest.   
Kagome looked at the shikon jewel "its finally whole.." She murmured to herself as she looked up at Inuyasha "So.. what will you do with it.." She asked sadly. "Do you still want to be a full demon?" She asked casting her eyes to the ground. Inuyasha looked at Kagome "Well that's what I thought I wanted..but then I realized that I already have what I want.." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome with a loving look as Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with surprised eyes. "All I want is right in front of me.." He said with a smile. Kagome's eyes lit up "Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome said now in tears as she hugged him "Ai Shiteru.." She whispered into his chest. Inuyasha's smile grew bigger "Ai Shiteru Kagome.." Inuyasha replied back as he hugged Kagome. Kagome caste her gaze over at Sango "Sango.." Kagome whispered sadly "I'm so sorry.." she said as she watched her best friend cry over her beloved's lifeless body. "You know.." Inuyasha started to say "We could use the shikon jewel on Miroku.." he said "That's a great idea!" Kagome exclaimed "Why didn't I think of that?.." She muttered to herself. "Because I thought of it first?" Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome smiled "Lets bring Miroku back.." She said happily as she held the Shikon Jewel in her hands and closed her eyes "Please grant me this wish...please bring back Miroku..give him his life back.." Kagome murmured. The jewel glowed a bright purple as it surrounded her and then as soon as it had appeared it vanished. "did it work?.." Kagome asked. "see for yourself.." Inuyasha said as he watched Sango..  
"My love..why.." Sango cried out. "mmm..."Miroku murmured as he slowly opened his eyes to find Sango hugging him and _is she crying?.. _he thought to himself. "Sango?.." Miroku murmured quietly. "Wha.." Sango said looking up to see Miroku staring back at her. "Miroku?!" Sango exclaimed her eyes going wide "But..how..."She said then it clicked _the shikon jewel!_ Sango looked up at Kagome and smiled "Thank you.." She said to her then turned back to Miroku and hugged him again. "Sango.." Miroku said happily. "Miss me?.." he asked smiling. "Of course!" Sango replied "Ops.." she said covering her mouth and blushing a dark red. "Its alright.." Miroku said smiling lovingly at Sango "You know you are beautiful when you blush..."Miroku said to a blushing Sango .."Heh. Arigatou.." Sango mumbled "Sango..I.." Miroku started to say as Sango leaned forward and kissed Miroku and his eyes going wide. "Ai Shiteru..Miroku.." Sango quietly said. "Ai..Ai Shiteru Sango.." said a surprised and now rather happy monk. Sango beamed happily and hugged Miroku. "Mm..I missed you..I thought..that..I'd never see you again.." Sango said now in tears. "Shhh...its alright..I'm here now and that's what counts.." Miroku said soothingly to Sango as he stroked her soft hair. "I'm glad..without you..i don't know what'd do..."Sango said as she rested her head on Miroku's chest and closed her eyes. "Same here.." Miroku murmured as he kissed the top of Sango's head. "Miroku.." Sango murmured as she fell asleep in his arms. Miroku looked down at Sango, his Sango and stroked her soft jet black hair lovingly. "Sleep well my koibito.." Miroku murmured in Sango's ear as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead falling into an exhausted sleep.   
Inuyasha and Kagome watched the two smiles playing on their faces. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and saw her crying. "Kagome? What's wrong?.." Inuyasha asked worried that he did something to upset Kagome. "Mm, its nothing, I'm just happy for them.." Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha. "So am I.." He said as she gently whipped Kagome's tears away and cupped her face in his clawed hand "Kagome.." Inuyasha. murmured as she looked into Kagome's eyes lovingly "Inuyasha.." Kagome murmured back as they closed what little space there was between them in a soft kiss. "Mmm.." Kagome murmured as Inuyasha deepened the kiss. Inuyasha pulled away slowly and looked at Kagome, his Kagome. "Lets get some rest.." He said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome and settled them against a base of a tree. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest and sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and lovingly. "oh I almost forgot.." Kagome said as got up and walked over to a sleeping Shippo and brought him back to were Inuyasha lay and curled up next to him once more with Shippo safely in her arms "That's better.." Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha "Yes it is.." Inuyasha murmured back as he kissed Kagome again as his strong arms wrapped around her once more as the two of them fell into a well deserved sleep.  
  
  
The End....so what did you think?^-^


End file.
